


有没有富婆......

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	有没有富婆......

1

这个星期给公司熬夜打工的第三个夜晚，不二精疲力尽地把键盘往前一推，叹气道，“我不想努力了，有没有富婆可以介绍我？”

“谁不想像忍足那样呢，嘤嘤嘤。”

“可是迹部这样的金主也很难哄啊。”

“……的确如此。”不二畅想了一下，“最好介绍是温柔可靠，又不难哄的给我。”

“我就不一样，我不挑，富婆姐姐看看我。”

忍足恰好远远地听见了，他走过来顺手给不二递了一罐咖啡，“今晚熬完这个项目，明天哥哥我就介绍一个给你。”

忍足是不二的同事，原本二人同仇敌忾一致对抗公司的不合理，但谁能想到整整一年忍足都在背后偷偷摸摸勾结资本家，现在已经从这个格子间调到了秘书部，荣升为老板娘了。

整整一年，忍足都没告诉不二，不二居然也被工作冲昏了头脑，居然也没发现忍足在下班后和总裁眉来眼去，不清不楚，勾勾搭搭。

不二仍在不满，“你背叛了工人阶级，憋和我说话。”

“我官宣的第一天就告诉你了，不会还生气吧？”

“你背叛了工人阶级。”

“能不能换句话啊？”

“全世界无产阶级联合……”

“看来还是被我甜甜的爱情刺激到了？”

“滚蛋啊！”

“果然是被我说中了啊，小不二你放心，我明天就介绍个对象给你。”

次日，不二中午才姗姗来迟，忍足挤眉弄眼地推着他到咖啡厅里坐坐。他解释说在楼下咖啡厅给他介绍了一个为人正直可靠又非常有钱的土豪，“他长得还挺不错的，为人也非常靠谱，年龄又和你相仿。”

不二 “ ……”

忍足你为什么真的能这么快找到富婆，你果然是故意傍上迹部总裁吗？

“但我并没有真的想找富婆……包养我。”

“人可是等你很久了，不见面太不礼貌了。去见个面也好。”

虽然他只是开玩笑却被忍足那家伙当真了，但让女孩子等太久确实不应该。

不二半推半就到了咖啡馆，忍足热情洋溢拉着他的手带他到一个包间。

推开门的那一刹那，不二呼吸一窒，里面坐的不是别人，恰恰是他的前男友手冢国光。

“……抱歉，走错了。”不二刷的合上门转身就走。忍足死死地拉着不二，“来都来了，坐一会吧？”

“忍足侑士，你是不是活腻了。”

“我也没办法啊，手冢确实很有钱为人又正直可靠，不是很符合你的理想型吗？”

“我要的是富婆！富婆你懂吗？！”

“可你不是gay吗？别挣扎了。”

手冢已经重新打开门，眼眸深深望着不二——和忍足拉着的手。

不二不经意打了个颤，刷地放开忍足。忍足倒是很好奇地来回看了看手冢和不二，最终还是恋恋不舍地先走了，“你们聊，我先上去了。”

手冢首先给不二递了一张消毒纸巾，目光炯炯地盯着不二擦擦手。

两个人就座后，手冢推出一张存了他所有奖金的银行卡，“我有钱。”他木着一张脸，顿了顿，“也很温柔体贴。”

就差把选我写在脸上了。

不二皮肉不笑，“忍足没和你说吗？我找的是富婆。”

手冢的眼神犀利起来，“除了我难道你还想找别人吗？”

不二深吸一口气，“你说的对，我不能自甘堕落，拿着你肮脏的钱滚吧，我自由高贵的灵魂不接受包养了。”

不二推开椅子站起来就走。

手冢迅速伸出手拉住他，一本正经地问道，“那你能不能包养我？我现在没有地方住。”

不二满头问号，歪着头看向手冢，有点可爱，“诶？”

“我向家人出柜了，被赶出来了，因此没地方住。”

“……你自己不会找一家酒店吗？”

“会被媒体曝光。”

“我还被爷爷打了。”手冢撸起袖子露出红红的印子。

其实当时爷爷是这样说的，“什么？你和你国中就认定的男朋友分手了？当初我就说高中毕业就结婚，你非得去打球，现在连那孩子都受不了你了！我给你们定制的结婚礼服都放了十几年了，恐怕我没机会看你穿上了。”爷爷越说越悲怆，他语气突然一转，“拿棍子来，我打你这个不孝孙。”

但此时手冢一心卖惨，眼中有四分隐忍三分悲伤两分无助还有一分绝望。他看起来有点像可怜的小狗狗，不二心一软，把自己的备用钥匙扔给他，“暂时给你住一段时间。你要尽快找到住的地方搬出去。但是我们约法三章，首先就是互不干扰生活，不能发生关系，行吧？”

“好。”

“第二，嗯，我还得想一想。”

“好。”

“好了，我去上班了，你把行李拿回去吧。”不二瞅了瞅包间里的行李箱，手冢的东西一如既往的少，上次分手的时候也是只提走了这么一个行李箱，总感觉他能随时随地抽身而退。不二叹了口气。

“手冢，还不走吗？”

“我不知道你现在住哪里。”

手冢从德国回来的第一天，就去他们曾经住的地方寻找不二，但是那里空落落的，只蒙上一层灰。除了回忆，什么都没有留下。房东太太也始终没有再租出去。

不二眼眸弯弯，看不出他的心情，“这样，倒是我忘了，那我带你去吧。”

忍足：不二，你怎么这么久还没回来？组织需要你啊！

不二：^_^现在我被包养了，手冢叫我辞职，他来养我，我们已经在去全国旅行的路上啦。风景.JPG

忍足：？？！！！完了，项目组组长和人跑路了，我要被小景打死了！

2

不二把手冢带回家后，很快响应建设公司的号召又重新去上班了。

手冢收拾了一下屋子，整理了房间，又去附近的超市买些新鲜蔬菜肉类，洗手作羹汤。毕竟是他和不二重逢以后的第一顿饭，他极其用心，毕竟留住不二的胃，有利于留住不二的心。

等他忙完一切，夕阳的余晖都快要消散了，橘黄色的光线斜斜地照进来，屋子里充满了食物的香味。他坐在沙发上等不二下班，随手翻越起茶几上的杂志。结果等到天都黑了，他还是等不到不二回来。

他踌躇了一会，还是拿出手机打电话给不二。

不二有些疲倦，“加班呢，我回到家应该11点多了。”

手冢： “周扒皮的公司吗？”

不二：“不食人间烟火不知人间疾苦的小王子，唉，算了不和你说了，我要开会了，你自己一个人凑合着吃饭吧，不用等我了。”

手冢想了想，把做好的饭菜包好放在冰箱里，只身前往到不二的黑公司里救他的公主回家，不，等他未来的男朋友下班。

公司保安笑眯眯地问，“来接女朋友啊？来早了，最近两周他们9点前都不会下班的。”

手冢就这公司的大厅里干坐着。等得他快要在沙发上睡着了，不二他们部门才散会。

不二看见手冢有些吃惊，更多的是无奈。都说了要加班啊。

手冢揽过人就问，“这个会议怎么这么久，晚上吃了没有？”

不二看手冢的表情，便猜到他这个死心眼还没吃晚饭，不二拉着他的手到角落里，同事们一脸“天啦不二谈恋爱了我们都懂”的看好戏表情，不二等人走得差不多了，趁其不备拉着手冢就进电梯，转身带着他逃离公司。

出了电梯后手冢被不二拉着就跑，“我们去哪里？”

“去便利店买便当啊。你没吃饭吧。”不二气喘吁吁，作为社畜太久没运动了，他的运动体能早已不如当初，“给你，介绍我最喜欢的一款。”

手冢下意识咽了咽口水，不二喜欢的必定很辣。但他理智地没说出口。

不二踉跄一下停了脚步，他弯腰双手支撑在膝盖上，上气不接下气地说，“不行了，跑不动了，这样以后僵尸围城总裁发飙怎么逃跑啊。”

手冢微微笑了一下，他作为运动员这一点距离完全脸不红气不喘，“以后我可以抱着你跑。”

不二原本有些红润的脸蛋更加发红了，他甩开之前紧紧拉着的手冢的手，“用不着。我自己可以。”

便利店灯光昏黄，他们快要打烊了。小哥看起来并不是很欢迎这两位不速之客。但他动作非常利索，估计也想两位客人早早离开。但不如人意，这两位客人在这深夜，靠着窗边坐了下来。

不二笑眯眯地将他大力推荐的便当递给手冢，手冢心一横做好了准备，结果吃起来却很正常，很好吃。那被加热后的便当，在寒冷的冬夜格外温暖。

窗外街道已经有些冷清，并没有多少人在夜色下游走，偶尔有一辆车飞驰而来，并不停留，带着轰鸣声渐渐远去。

而便利店内，手冢斯斯文文地吃饭，不二笑吟吟地看着他，自己一边咬着关东煮的丸子，一副岁月静好的人间社畜模样。

大概是店里暖气够足，不二吃着吃着就眼皮打架，他闭着眼睛凭感觉咬丸子都一口咬空，又重新睁开眼恍惚看了看四周。

手冢叹了口气，他站起来，从不二背后穿过握住他的手，将丸子递到不二嘴角边，好不至于让他再度咬空。又就着不二的手将剩下的丸子全部吃掉。

他摸了摸不二柔软的头发，“不二，吃完了，我们回家。”

手冢拉起不二，扶着他的腰将他带上车。不二不清醒地想，那是我家，什么我们家，但是太困倦了，他决定少说话。

不二还想在车上撑一撑和手冢聊会天，回复一下忍足，但是手冢开得太平稳了，不二一秒入睡，最后一个印象是后视镜中映出手冢微微翘起的嘴角。

不二午夜醒来，迷迷糊糊中发现自己已经躺在自家床上了，衣服也已经换成了睡衣，还被手冢揽在怀里睡觉，他困倦地揉了揉眼睛，确实是手冢，他为什么在我床上？

他推了推手冢，想叫他快点回去，手冢却纹丝不动，呼吸声均匀。不二准确地回想起他们的室友守则——他们不能发生任何不恰当的关系。嗯，那今晚只好遵守原则的自己去手冢房间睡觉。

不二试探着从被窝伸出一个爪子，嘶好冷，他又迅速缩了回去。什么原则不原则，这么冷的天，要人换被窝简直是要人命！而且是手冢睡错床了！换也是手冢换地方！

他斟酌再三，决定取一个中间值，在这张床上离手冢远一点，反正他的床够大。不二滚远了一点，但不知怎么回事越睡越冷，他迷迷糊糊想，是不是手冢那个混蛋把被子都卷走了啊！好冷。他不知不觉中又慢慢地重新滚回手冢的怀里。

黑暗中，手冢悄悄抿起唇笑了，同时更紧的抱住不二，在他发旋上轻吻了一下。

3

不二次日醒来，手冢早已不在床上了，枕侧的余温好像一个梦。他将胳膊放在额头上回想，荒诞的昨天，他都不知道自己在做些什么，居然把手冢带回来了。

不二不清醒地洗漱完，正好迎面碰上晨练回来的手冢。

手冢将早餐递给他，“吃了我送你去上班。”

不二严词拒绝，“手冢，你忘了我们的室友守则吗？你已经过度侵犯到我的私人空间了。”

“可是不二……”

“没有可是。”

不二穿上鞋噔噔噔迅速地跑走了。

手冢看着不二跑远的背影叹口气，“你的车不在啊……”

不二到了车库才想起来，昨天是手冢开车带他回来，自己的车还留在公司。他怒气冲冲地想，手冢为什么不早说，让开！打工人要迟到了！

他快步冲向地铁站，只见乌央乌央的人挤着进地铁，不二倒吸一口凉气 ，差点忘了死亡线上下班的盛况了。

不二悲愤地想，实在不行骑个小黄车算了。

他一转身，就看见手冢开着车在他面前缓缓停下，他按下车窗叫了一声 “不二。” 

是否要食言而肥，在不二的脑海里进行了殊死搏斗，最终打工人的一腔热血战胜了不二可怜的自尊心，他打开车门闷声说，“那麻烦手冢君了。”

不二发誓，他看见了手冢的嘴角轻微地扬了一下。

手冢好烦人，不二生着闷气坐在车窗边，冷风把他的头发吹得飞扬。

下午时分，当不二还在手忙脚乱地处理工作时，他忽然接到彩菜阿姨的电话。不二心肌梗塞，手冢向家里人出柜不会把他供出去了吧？可是我现在又不是你男朋友啊！

阿姨约他下午出来见个面，他连忙检查了一下今天的着装，大方得体的西装，嗯，挺适合见家长，不对，见客户。

他郁闷地路过忍足的办公室，顺手拿起他桌面的香水往身上一阵乱喷，丢下一句话给忍足就走，“我出去一下，很快回来。”

忍足：？？？不二你变了，自从手冢回来就各种消极怠工，说好的打工人的精气神呢？

彩菜阿姨坐在窗边，温柔地看向不二，眼神中好像在说，这么好的孩子，可惜了。

不二国中的时候就经常去手冢家，彩菜阿姨一直很喜欢他。这回恐怕要让阿姨失望了，自己虽然已经不是手冢的男朋友，但确实是把手冢带上歧路的人，不二甚至不敢看向阿姨眼睛。

他低垂着眼睛，一心准备回去把手冢暴打一顿。忽然他看见阿姨从包里面拿出了一沓子支票！

不二震惊了！这种霸道总裁的戏码居然会发生在他的身上！！

他猛地站起来后退两步甚至撞到椅子，“阿姨，你给我多少钱我都不会和手冢分手的，因为我们……” 根本没有在一起！

此时不二眼睁睁地看着阿姨手里的支票一翻，居然变成了手机，原来支票是手机壳图案！

不二肉眼可见的慌了，天杀的为什么会有这种手机壳？！！他讪讪坐下，“对不起，阿姨，我以为……” 你的手机壳是支票啊！

“哎呀，不分手那可真是太好了。”手冢彩菜将他的双手一把握住，眼睛亮晶晶的看向他，她语气非常雀跃，一边从钱包里掏出真的支票，

“——那么多少钱你可以和我儿子结婚？”

手冢家的人为什么总是不按套路出牌？不二闻言手一颤，差点就把我不要钱脱口而出。感觉出口后的下一步就要被安排去哪里蜜月了，不二决定主动转移话题，

“阿姨您不生气吗？”

“我生气什么啊？国光能找到你这样的男朋友是他的福气啊！”

手冢彩菜还记得，手冢国中的时候就经常带不二回家。不二小时候脸蛋还圆嘟嘟的，而且礼貌又可爱，笑起来更让人心里甜滋滋的，不像国光那小子一年到头都冷着一张脸。他们家连爷爷都时常念叨着周助什么时候再来。

有一次手冢彩菜在吃晚饭的时候感慨道，“要是我们家有一个周助那样的孩子就好了。” 

手冢国晴想了想，“不如我们认周助为干儿子吧。”彩菜眼睛一亮，“我们下次问问周助的想法，要是他同意，我们家就去他们家提议结亲。”

爷爷慢悠悠地喝了一杯茶，他点了点头，“不错。”

手冢国光在饭桌上一直沉默地听父母各种异想天开，直到爷爷都发话同意。他闻言一顿，筷子夹了三次都没办法夹起排骨。

手冢彩菜发现儿子的不对劲，“怎么了，国光你不同意吗？你不喜欢周助当你弟弟吗？”

手冢国光放下筷子，双手扶在膝盖上正襟危坐，“我不同意你们认周助为干儿子，因为周助以后会是你们儿媳妇。”

手冢国光说完，整个房间忽然一片死寂，大家都一脸震惊地看向他。

后来手冢被爷爷罚跪祠堂三天，却依然咬死不改口，但手冢家也并非观念守旧的家庭，爷爷震惊过后，看他一脸坚定也就同意了。而彩菜和国晴则自始至终震惊于儿子这木头终于发芽了，这是他从小到大第一次说喜欢一个人吧！之前他们还担心依国光的性格很难找到对象，甚至还给国光买了一个终身未婚险，国光老了以后还能每个月领一点钱。真是可怜天下父母心！

不二从彩菜阿姨那出来，还晕晕乎乎的，彩菜阿姨拉着他絮絮叨叨讲了很多手冢的往事，什么房间藏了很多不二的照片、比赛的录像带、不二的队服，不二写过的草稿纸等等，听起来就像是痴汉行为。

他甩了甩脑袋，不管了，今天回去还得加班，不过这个星期就能忙完了。接下来要好好给自己放个假。

是夜，手冢又来接不二下班，不过没开车，他笔直地坐在不二他们公司的沙发上，理直气壮地说，“地铁这个点已经停运了。” 言外之意就是你必须得带我回去。

不二只好勉为其难捎上他。

等他们回到小区门口，手冢忽然把不二抱在怀里，将他的脑袋摁在自己怀里，用大衣将他包遮的严严实实。

“有记者吗？”

手冢点了点头，“嗯。”

不二得到验证后自觉将头埋得更深了。不二身高一米七五，而手冢已经一米九了。不二在他怀里正好埋在他脖颈，手冢一低头就能亲到不二。

手冢一手扣着不二的后脑勺，修长的手指轻轻抚摸不二的栗发，一手紧扣着他的腰。他动作轻柔地亲吻不二的额头安抚他，一边用狠厉的目光盯着远处的记者。

不二在冷风中站了一会，虽然手冢的体温很高，并用大衣把他紧紧抱着，但总不能一直站在原地吧。他带着点鼻音，软软糯糯地问，“我们怎么回去啊。”

手冢没有回话。他们又在冷风中站了一会儿。

“记者还在吗？”

“刚才走了。”

“手冢国光！走了你还傻站着，你是不是有病？！”不二怒气冲冲挣脱他的怀抱，丢下他一个人跑上楼。

手冢眼眸中带着笑意看向不二的背影，不紧不慢地跟在他身后回家。

次日小报上，手冢的一张照片流出。

夜色下，向来清冷的手冢将栗发恋人紧紧拥在怀里，动作温柔地亲吻恋人，一边用阴鸷的眼神盯着远方拍摄者。

4

手冢昨天在风口吹了一阵子，今天就不幸感冒了。

虽然手冢一回来就问不二，“我们家还有姜茶吗？”

不二自动屏蔽我们家，“有，在厨房柜子里。是不是着凉了？”

不二伸手捂了捂手冢冻僵的手，没好气地说，“谁叫你在楼下站这么久。”

不二给手冢披上一层毯子，自己去厨房煮了姜茶给他。

但是次日早上，手冢依然有些发烧。

手冢脸色微微发红，语气有些虚弱，“侧卧朝北，太冷了，我想去主卧睡。”

不二无语地看着他，主卧也不朝南啊，你别以为我不知道你在想什么。

手冢即使在病中也能重新捡起他卖惨的技能，用他有些虚弱可怜的眼神看着不二。

果然不二的军心动摇了，他抬头看向天花板，“算了，随你吧。”

手冢动作很快，将自己打包送到不二的床上，一点都看不出来刚才的虚弱。他深吸一口气，将自己埋在不二的味道之中。

不二摸摸手冢的额头，发烫的厉害。退役运动员怎么会这么容易感冒。不二回想起来有些心虚，昨晚手冢将大衣解开把自己给包进去，应该是那时候被冷风吹着了。

他一边翻着药箱一边问道，“手冢，你退役了应该能喝普通感冒药吧。”

手冢有些犟，“没事，我睡一觉就好了，不用喝药。”

不二泡好药将碗递给他，“生病了还是好好喝药。”

手冢靠在枕头上想了想，“那你喂我。”

不二立马放下碗，瓷碗碰到床头柜发出咚的一声，“那你睡觉吧。”

他转身就要离去，手冢只叫了一声，“不二。”

手冢撒娇了，虽然他依然冷着一张脸，语气也和平时一样，没有什么变化，最多尾音有些上扬，但不二敢保证那绝对是撒娇。“不二”这个词，唯有在手冢的口里能叫出千变万化的意思。

手冢对所有人都是冷酷无情，不怒自威，像一只威风凛凛的大老虎，用冷漠凌厉的眼神吓退所有人，无人敢侵犯他的领地。即使是受了重伤，也绝对不会露出一点脆弱的情绪。而唯有面对不二的时候，手冢才会低下头，露出柔软的肚子任不二蹂躏。也只有不二能看见这样偶尔对自己示弱，对自己撒娇的手冢。

手冢也会像其他男性一样，喜欢恋人夸奖自己。手冢比赛后，就会等着不二打电话来夸赞他，这好像是他国中就养成的习惯，比赛后拉着不二复盘他的比赛，找借口享受不二对他的夸奖。有一次不二在山里面手机没信号，接不到手冢的电话，等回拨回去，手冢语气虽然和平时一样，但不二凭直觉感到他有些不开心。不二感到有些好笑，他故意绕弯，回避着问题，最终手冢有些沉不住气，问不二有没有看他的比赛。不二噗嗤一笑，“好了不逗你了，手冢真的超棒的。”手冢才有些满足，带着有些压抑不住的雀跃，还要一本正经回道，“早些休息吧，不二。”

那是只有不二可以看见的，非常幼稚的手冢。

不二对这样的手冢向来没辙，他只好重新端起碗，用勺子一口一口给手冢喂药。

好在手冢接下来没有什么奇奇怪怪的要求，等喂完最后一口，不二把他被子盖好，捏好被角，告诉他好好休息，我下班就回来。

手冢点点头，即使他摘了眼镜，高挑的剑眉下紧闭的眼睛依然有些凌厉。

不二上班没多久，心里还是放不下手冢一个人生病在家。他将自己的工作快速完成，想着周末再来加班补回来吧。

于是在不二谈恋爱的第三天，他已经将迟到早退旷工了个遍，忍足心在滴血，手冢是什么祸国殃民的祸水，美色误人呐！

冬日午后阳光照在香气浓郁的小厨房，一切都暖洋洋的。透过窗户，可以看到远方的山脉和阳光在树下的投影。

不二一边搅拌鸡汤，一边感慨，自己居然放着大好的时光不虚度不加班，居然在给手冢做鸡汤。真是值得评一个日本最佳前男友室友。

刚刚睡醒的手冢头还是有些疼，他撑起身体靠在床头，就着不二的手喝了点鸡汤。

“不二，辛苦你了，陪我睡一会吧。”

不二也觉得很困倦，他一头栽倒在床上，冬天的午后，最适合睡懒觉了。横斜的冷风吹不进屋内，只有阳光暖暖的照在被窝上。

在这慢悠悠的时光中，两个人都不说话，一室寂静，惬意而慵懒。

不知道这样过了多久，不二看着窗外飘落的黄叶，忽然悄声提起往事，“你总是这样，想来的时候就来，说走的时候就走，把我一个人留在原地。”

“我以为你会追上来的，不二。”

“可是你都没有问过我。这次我就没有跟上。你就是仗着我喜欢你。”

手冢微不可闻地笑了，“可你也同样仗着我的喜欢，让我心甘情愿等着你、回来找你。所以无论你跟不跟我走，我都不会让你离开我。不二，原谅我好吗？我们复合吧。”

手冢静静地等了一会，身侧没有传来任何回应，他转头一看，不二已经搂着他的腰酣然入梦。

手冢无奈，这家伙一到关键时刻就浑水摸鱼这点还是没有变啊。看着不二的睡颜，他心里一片柔软，低下头轻轻吻上他的眼睛。

5

手冢早上凭借他的生物钟本能地醒来，烧已经退了。他的额头上还枕着冰凉的毛巾，应该是不二给他换的。

不二并没有睡在这里，应该在侧卧。虽然不二不肯和他一起同床共枕，至少还是关心他的，手冢自我安慰着拿下毛巾。

他洗漱完准备去晨练，刚刚走出房门，就发现不二在客厅趴在电脑前睡着了。

手冢不知道该生气还是该心疼，他大步走向他，弯腰刚刚想将他抱起，不二却在桌上先一步醒来，他迷迷糊糊伸手摸了摸手冢的额头，“烧退了吗？”

手冢带着点不满，“嗯，你昨晚没睡吗？”

“昨晚我们公司有紧急任务，通宵一宿终于完成了，今天就可以休假了。你现在是准备去晨练吗？你病还没有完全好吧。”

“与其说我不重视身体，你还在通宵工作，我们都不是20岁了，不二，别不把自己身体当回事。”

不二闻言也不高兴了，“手冢，这是我自己的选择。”

手冢脸色一沉，不二一看就知道他现在是既生气又没法反驳，只能一个人闷在心里。

不二他已经够困了，一点都不想和手冢国光在这个问题上再探讨下去，不二极度不爽地叫他让一让，我要去睡觉了。

经过手冢身边时，不二却突然踮起脚亲了亲手冢侧脸，“手冢先生别生气了，脸色看起来都凶死了。”

手冢心里一软，什么气都消了，他不由分说伸手揽住不二的腰，将他抱到卧室，

不二环着手冢白净的脖颈，想一口咬下去，“之前我做摄影师你说危险，现在我当一个社畜你说劳累，你是不是就不想我工作，好让我做一个四体不勤五谷不分的小情人？”

手冢替他掖好被角，“嗯”

不二咬着后槽牙，气鼓鼓，“你还嗯？”

手冢忍笑道，“对不起，之前是我的错。”

不二困倦极了，“我说你改改你的毛病，不要老想我跟着你走。”

“好，睡吧。”手冢小声哄不二睡着了才出去晨练。

迹部一大早就收到手冢的投诉，迹部气急败坏，“我们帮他追不二，他反倒恩将仇报，什么违反劳动法，我们公司又没有经常加班。”迹部说到这里停顿了一下，“就算加班哪次少给了加班费？！！”

忍足在一旁用报纸给他扇扇风，“小景，消消气，咱以后不帮他了。”

“之前不二受伤不从事自然摄影这行了，意志消沉时也还不是我拉他到我们公司来的！虽然说不二的确如我所料，一年时间就脱颖而出，独当一面。但还不是我给他递的橄榄枝吗？你说是不是？”

忍足无奈顺毛，“对对对，别生气了，咱们吃早饭。都快凉了。要是还生气，就扣不二工资好了。”

“不二工作做得出色为什么要扣工资，都是你答应的手冢，扣你一个月工资！要是不二最后被他挖走，扣你一年工资！”

“行行行。”忍足内心吐槽，反正我工资不都是你的钱嘛，“不过手冢不是都退役了么，挖走他干什么，难道真包养不二带着他天天旅游啊？”忍足摇摇头。

迹部轻笑一声，“呵，赌不赌？”

忍足与迹部交换一个眼神，他马上心领神会，“是我疏忽了，不二的心不在我们这片小天地上啊。”

不二睡了半天，在暖洋洋的冬日下午，放假的不二被手冢带来看画展。

本来不二懒得动弹，手冢说是幸村的画展，真田让我们去捧场。瘫在沙发上看剧的不二眼睛一亮，凑过头来拿门票，牙签插着苹果块往手冢脸上怼去，手冢无奈握着他的手，顺势咬了口苹果。

“幸村居然这么快就做到了啊，在u17的时候他就和我们描绘他退役以后的养老生活，那时候他才十五嘞就想着退休......不过我现在也想退休了，嗯，不愧是神之子，参悟得真早。总之其中一条就是举办他的个人画展。”

不二毫无防备将剩下的苹果咬下去，结果一口咬空，他震怒地回头看向手冢。

手冢站起来，伸手把他从沙发上拉起来，“走吧。”

“那是我最后一个苹果！”

“那……把我赔你？”

“......”

幸村见到手冢和不二一起来，倒不是很意外。“重新在一起了？”

不二干脆否认，“没有。”

幸村专注看画并不回头，“快了。”

不二有时真是痛恨他的敏锐，当初在u17，也是幸村是最早发现他和手冢的关系。

幸村他虽然没有看见手冢不二私底下心照不宣的互动，但凭借比赛场上光明正大的交流，而首先发现不二的秘密。当初不二百思不得其解幸村是怎么发现的，幸村嘴角抽了抽，这不需要发现，谁会这样夸一个队友，明显是夸自己男朋友才有的那种与有荣焉。

当年在比赛的时候，不二对手冢的直白又大胆的夸赞，让场边所有人侧目。什么“我们所有人捆起来都比不过一个手冢”之类的彩虹屁，连白石都悄声说，这些话说的让他们学校的同人社社长听了都会觉得不二ooc。但是确实是不二本尊说的。

而幸村以为向来谦逊的手冢，平时只会用“过奖了”来回复别人的夸赞，居然大大方方接受了不二的夸奖，还直接从不二手里接受了他递的水和毛巾。

这很难不让人知道他们有一腿。不是幸村敏锐，是不二你们大肆宣扬。

不二想起黑历史就想岔开话题，幸村又单刀直入直戳不二肺管子，“不二你也修整了快一年了，是时候重新去山里面摄影了吧？”

不二呵呵一笑避而不谈，幸村咄咄逼人毫不留情。“难道受伤就一蹶不振了？这不是我认识的你啊。”

“咱能换一个话题吗？”

“不二，你真打算在迹部的小公司里窝一辈子？你的抱负和能力不止于此吧。”

“放过我吧，青春已逝，上次的伤还没恢复，再说我因伤致贫哪有积蓄再去挥霍了？”

幸村撇了撇头看向手冢，“那里不是就有一个要包养你的‘富婆’？”

不二愣了一下，顺着他的视线看去，长廊里的光线将手冢笔直的身影割裂得明暗斑驳，他忽然心悸了一下，手冢不会是因为这个才带他来找幸村的吧？不二靠着墙壁无力地坐了下去，一时间眼神中有些慌乱。一直以来，他逃避着过去，逃避着曾经奋力追求的理想抱负，他甘于现世的平凡乐趣，忘记曾经的热血青春。只要大家不戳穿他，他就一直能这样伪装下去。

手冢背着光向他大步走来，他蹲在了不二面前，“想好了么？”

“我受伤扛不动那么重的器材了。”

“我可以帮你。”

“我……甚至拍摄的手有些抖。”

“可以用支架支撑。”

“可是，我习惯了这样的生活了。”

不二下意识抬起手捂上眼睛。

手冢笑了，他慢慢掰开他的手，认真的看向不二的眼睛，“不二，你信任我吗。和以前一样，完全的信任我。”

不二低下脑袋回避手冢能看透一切的目光，“手冢，这不是信不信的问题。”

“和我一起，我们就能登上最高的山峰。以前你一直支持我追逐我的梦想。现在我终于可以和你一起。

再试一次吧，我们以后还有很多机会，去做一个上班族，朝九晚五，日复一日，虽然忙忙碌碌，但每天晚上都能回到我们的家，和喜欢的人在一起。这样的日子，是很满足，但是梦想也是你心中始终难以忘怀的，如果就这样放弃了，不会遗憾吗？

你考虑考虑，无论你做什么决定，我都支持你。”

手冢双手捧着不二的脑袋，亲了一下他的额头。

不二仰起头努力不让自己落下泪来，他的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，“真是败给你了，手冢。”

。不二最终被手冢包养，去实现他的梦想了


End file.
